percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Weight Of The World
This is a Hunger Games/Percy Jackson & the Olympians crossover, and takes place mainly in the Hunger Games world. It is about a bunch of demigods forced to compete in the Hunger Games. This is AU (Alternate Universe), not just because it’s a crossover, but also because district 13 never competed in the Hunger Games. Summary 10,000 years after Percy defeated Kronos in the Battle of Mahatten, the gods have lost power and the titans reign supreme. They have divided the world into dictatorships, one for each continent. Panem, formerly North America, is where our story takes place. Panem is divided into 13 districts, and the Capitol. It is where all the demigods are. The Hunger Games were set up 32 years ago when the districts rebelled, and were suppressed. Once a year, two children from the ages of 12-18 are picked from each district, one boy and one girl, and sent into the arena to fight to the death. This is the story of the 32nd annual Hunger Games, and the children-turned-warriors’ fight for the chance to survive. May the odds be ever in their favour. Chapter 1 Regio’s POV The gong sounds. All the tributes step into the arena. There is a dense forest to the left of the entrance, and beyond that, a lake. The Cornucopia is dead straight ahead, with many packs and weapons. I am the first to reach the Cornucopia. I manage to grab a large pack, a bow and a quiver of arrows, and long knife. The girl from district 9 throws a knife at me, but I manage to dodge it. I set off running as fast as I can into the forest. She and the boy from district 9 follow me, thinking I don’t notice them. I sling the pack over my back, slide the knife into my belt, and sling the bow and quiver onto my back. As I run, I seem to change, becoming faster and more graceful. The district 9 girl gasps and stops. She stares after me as I run. I run until I get to a grove of trees that is denser than most of the forest. The gracefulness disappears, and I feel normal again. I climb one of the trees, and watch and wait. The district 9 boy hides behind a tree a few yards away from my tree, and the district 9 girl hides even farther away to the other side. I get out the bow and an arrow, and shoot it at the boy. He dodges, and then both the girl and boy run away from me in opposite directions. I wait until I am sure that no-one is watching, and then switch trees to one a few trees away from the one I was in. I gather leaves and make a nest in the tree, which is practically invisible. I open the pack and find that it contains two large water bottles, a bag of food, two small throwing knives, a sleeping bag, bandages and ointments for treating wounds, and a blanket. I slide the two throwing knives into my boots and the regular knife in my belt. The quiver and bow go over my shoulders. I get the sleeping bag out of the pack, and lay it down. I settle down on the sleeping bag to rest, but stay away of danger at all times. Illyria’s POV I run away from the stag-boy’s hiding place, run until I cannot see it anymore, and then stop to catch my breath. Two tributes jump down from trees, one in front of me, and one behind me. Careers, the both of them. They both have long swords. I grin. “Good, my first kill.” I say. “Your first death, you mean!” says the first tribute, a boy from district 4. He nods to the other tribute, a boy from district 2. District 2 boy swings at me. I draw my knife and block, though he is very strong. I manage to stab him in the chest before he can swing again. He drops his sword and looks down at his chest, which is bleeding from the stab wound. “Ow.” He says, and collapses. The cannons boom. “Now you will pay!” screams the district 4 boy. He swings his sword at me, and I duck, but he nearly separates my head from shoulders. He swings the sword back around, and I manage to parry, and stab him in the throat. He also collapses, and again the cannons boom. “Two down, twenty-four to go.” I say, laughing maniacally. Faith’s POV There are seven of them at the Cornucopia, and me. I am the smallest of them, so they all decide to kill me first, and then start on each other. But they underestimate me. I have been training all my life, just in case my name was ever drawn. I can hold up a grown man with only one arm. So they all go at me, because I am small. I pick up two swords and start fighting back. I stab through the heart the first attacker, and slice the next in half with the other sword. They keep coming, and keep falling until I am the only one left. But I have many wounds as well. I collapse almost as soon as they are all dead. I lie here on the sand, my own blood adding to the sea of blood already staining the ground. My vision starts to blur as I lose blood from my numerous wounds. My only regret is that I’m not able to come home alive to my family. I hold their picture in my head as my vision fades. Then everything goes black, and I am no more. George’s POV I stand over the body of a girl who I recognize as being from district 3. She has an arrow through her heart, and has been dead for about five minutes. She is the first person I have ever killed, and it doesn’t make me want to kill anyone else, but what choice do I have? If I want to get out of here alive, I will be forced to kill again. So far there have been nine cannon shots. Only seventeen tributes left. The first day of the games is always the bloodiest, and this time is no different. I hope that my half-sister is still alive, but I do not know for sure. When I last saw her, she was running in the opposite direction as me, but still running away from the strange boy, who seemed to turn into a stag, and then back again. I can only wonder who and what he is, to have that power. Chapter 2 Regio’s POV I wake up to the sound of rustling near the foot of the tree. I peer out of a small hole in the nest, and see a girl rummaging in a pack, sitting by an open fire. She looks to be about twelve years old. The open fire will attract too many tributes to my hiding spot. I need to think of some way to discourage them from coming here. I put the sleeping bag back into the pack, and sling it onto my back, then put the quiver and bow over top of it. I can already hear people tramping through the forest towards the fire. “Here’s some easy pickings!” someone says from about a half-mile away, “Don’t even know not to light a fire!” I can only hope that she is better at fighting than she looks. Holly’s POV I hear the people coming, and know that the fire has been seen. They think they will kill me easily, because I am young and naïve enough to light a fire. I wait in anticipation of their arrival. “Here’s some easy pickings!” one of them says loudly from about a half a mile away, “Don’t even know not to light a fire!” As they enter the clearing, they notice me still sitting there, and not running in fear. This brings them up short, and gives me the chance I need. I focus my intent on the attackers, and the fire starts coiling upwards. When it is as tall as me, it suddenly shoots out at the other tributes, killing some instantly, only wounding others who manage to duck in time. Two canon shots. Four left of the ones I attacked, then. Good, we’re on more even ground now. Kratos’s POV I ran towards the girl sitting by the fire. I figured she’d be easy pickings. I was dead wrong, and almost dead because of it. She seemed to focus on me and the other guys in the pack, and then just as we were nearing her, the fire flared up and blasted at us. I saw it before anyone else, and somehow managed to duck, pulling Daphne, the girl from my district, down with me. Amy, that girl from 13, didn’t seem affected at all, and I thought I saw her muttering something under her breath right before the fire hit us. She’s kinda strange-looking, what with the purple eyes and all, and she seems to do stuff that’s unnatural, like making stuff move without touching it. Well, anyway, the flames seemed to just part around her, and when the cleared, she wasn’t even singed. Me, Daphne, Amy, and one other dude, guy named Lucien, are the only survivors. The other boy and girl, Ignis and Rebecca, I think they were, have been scorched beyond recognition. Two canon shots prove that correct. The girl by the fire seems content that we wouldn’t attack her again, and after what I’ve seen, I won’t be attacking her any time soon.